


The Iron Horde's Restoration Plan

by Tijuanagenius



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Half-orc, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Post-World of Warcraft: Legion, Post-World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, What-If, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tijuanagenius/pseuds/Tijuanagenius
Summary: A what if story on what would happen if the Iron Horde succeeded in conquering Azeroth and deafeating Burning Legion but at the cost of too many orcs. To rectify this problem the Mag'har orcs decided to reproduce not with just other orcs but with other races as well.The Warlords in particular decided to have offspring with several of the worlds well-known females.





	1. Shattering of the Uncrowned

**Author's Note:**

> This will introduce the beginning and the first act which will be Kargath Bladefist of the Shatttered Hand clan and Valeera Sanguinar of the Uncrowned.

It’s been months since the Iron Horde invaded Azeroth and conquered it while also defeating the Burning Legion. As promised Garrosh Hellscream would split up Azeroth between the Warlords, and the people were under their rule as the racial leaders were either imprisoned or executed.   
Now was the time for celebrating as the orcs were drinking away like there was no tomorrow, in Orgrimmar the chieftains of each clan minus the Shadowmoon, Burning Blade, and Dragonmaw were waiting for the main event.   
“Where is Hellscream?!” Kargath demanded getting impatient as he was sharpening his arm-scythe.   
“He’s taking care of some things over at Dalaran with the Kirin Tor, so he won’t be joining us. Ah! It seems that our FUN has arrived” Fenris Wolfbrother said as two goblins brought in several females in chains.   
“Let us go you monsters!!” shouted Captain Fareeya of the Lightforged Draenei as she struggled against her bonds to no avail.   
With the war on Draenor, Azeroth, and Argus taking somewhat its toll on the population the Iron Horde thought it would be best to repopulate through procreation. And it wasn’t just simply orcs; they believed they should mix other species as well so that a half-orc could have the best of both races. As expected the warlords get the best pick with some of the more well-known females.   
There was: Captain Fareeya of the Exodar, Lorna Crowley of the Gilnean Liberation Front, Valeera Sanguinar of the uncrowned, Alexstraza the queen of the red dragonflight, and finally the great archmage, Jaina Proudmoore.   
“What do you want with us” the dragon said sternly wishing she could fry these brutes but couldn’t due to the magical properties of these chains thanks to the ogres.   
“You heard what’s going on, it isn’t that hard to figure” Kilrogg said as the bleeding hollow chieftain smirked making the ladies faces twist in disgust.   
“I refuse to give birth to some filthy orc child!!” Jaina said glaring death at the warsong orc who grinned as he had one of the trolls get something for him.   
“I think you’ll want to do it, that is if you want to keep your sanity” Garrosh retorted getting confused looks from the ladies.   
The trolls returned with a barrel of a strange purple glowing liquid and gave it to the ex-warchief. Garrosh tossed the contents onto the ladies soaking them in it.   
“Bleggh what is this stuff?!” Lorna said trying to shake the stuff off her.   
“A special aphrodisiac I had the alchemists make. It can be inhaled, ingested, or skin contact; in other words, you can’t resist what’s about come” Blackhand answered.   
The ladies were about to say something when they suddenly felt their bodies heating up. They slowly started to feel themselves up when they realize what they were and stopped.   
“I think it works, now who gets who?” Fenris Wolfbrother said. 

“I’ll take the elf” Kargath sneered.   
“the dragon is mine” Fenris said.   
“Gilnean” Blackhand spoke.   
“Me and the Draenei have plans” Kilrogg said in a possessive tone.   
“That just’s leave the Proudmoore bitch with me. Excellent” Garrosh said as each warlord grabbed their prize and headed to their private dwellings despite the females struggling.

 

In the Earthen Ring arena there was no one present leaving the Orc and blood elf by themselves.   
“I’m going to enjoy skinning you alive” Valeera moaned as she tried to keep her focus but, the potion was stronger than she admitted.   
Kargath gave a smirk before darting forward ducking down to perform a sweeping kick, Valeera easily dodged the rushed attack jumping over it cartwheeling to the other side of the mat resetting her stance, Kargath grumbled at her easy dodge resetting his stance

This time Valeera was the first to strike sending a spinning kick towards Kargath's side, Kargath just barely blocked the blow grabbing her leg in the process, Valeera gasped as Kargath gripped her leg tighter giving her a wicked grin, with one strong twist he sent Valeera spiralling in the air only just able to land on all fours with her ass in the air "you sneaky little bastard" she hissed before it turned into a shuddering moan when she felt Kargath grip her hips and pull her back to him, Kargath smiled deviously as he felt Valeera start to push back against him, it didn't take long for him to get her in the mood

His hands ran down her sides making her shiver before she found the strength to pull away.

Once again they set their stances and barely a minute in Kargath found himself pinned, too distracted by Valeera's bouncing chest to fight straight " got you" Valeera boasted cheekily as she bit her lip at the sight of his toned abs and pectorals before composing herself again as Kargath charged at her

Deftly avoiding the lunge Valeera tittered as Kargath staggered trying not to lose his footing and only ducking in time to narrowly avoid Valeera's leg as she swung it round, he went for her leg again only for her to hook it over his shoulder and in one strong movement pull him to her until their faces were barely an inch apart, Kargath was once again amazed by her flexibility as she stood perfectly comfortable on one leg with the other stretched against her front

Smirking Valeera gave him a quick smirk on the lips before shoving him back hard causing him to fall to the mat, she then swiftly pinned him down.

Thud!

Valeera stared up wide eyed as she was suddenly under Kargath who looked down on her with an evil glint in his eyes "What were you saying?" he mocked ridding Valeera of her attire before she could react "you should really keep your focus"

Scowling at his mocking tone Valeera pushed him away getting back onto her feet, she still had the advantage standing in her bra and panties whilst Kargath only had his bottoms, she tried to focus her mind but every time she laid eyes on his toned body hers heated up making her feel like a lust addled adolescent again

Her distracted mind cost her again as she found herself pinned face down to the ground barely a minute after they started again, Kargath chuckled in her ear as he unhooked her bra "regretting challenging me now?" he sneered tossing the piece of fabric aside

Valeera hissed at his words forcing herself back up until she caught sight of the obvious tenting in Kargath's pants, a strong shiver ran through her body and she whimpered slightly feeling heat pooling between her legs, Kargath smiled smugly when he saw her subconsciously rub her thighs together, she once again forced away the distracting thoughts getting back to her feet, she was determined not to lose this, no matter how distracting Kargath's body was and how his obvious arousal made her core ache.

Their final round was more determined than the others, each strike was either hurried or hesitant, each block was sexually charge and each grapple sent electrical shocks through their bodies, spinning to avoid a jab Valeera found herself with her back against Kargath's chest and her head against his shoulder with his arms around her front pinning her to him "ready to give up yet?" he sneered in her ear nipping at the lobe

"You wish" Valeera shuddered when she felt his hot breath, her core throbbed even harder now and if she didn't do something Kargath was going to beat her far too easily, hatching a plan she reached down behind her and cupped Kargath's groin making him groan and shiver, smiling deviously Valeera started to rub his bulge until she felt his arms loosen

She waited until his arms had completely released her before hooking her leg around his and pulling it causing him to trip falling flat on his back, quickly she ducked down to straddle his waist "I win Kargath" she smirked mockingly; making Kargath groan, he put up no resistance as he pulled down his boxers letting his now aching erection spring free

Valeera's eyes lit up at the sight of his throbbing manhood, she hadn't had sex for nearly a decade and the effects of the potion were plain to see, she could feel him pulsing as she wrapped her hands around him, Kargath sighed at the feeling of her soft hands on his aching cock 

 

"I win" he smirked suddenly pulling her head down spearing her mouth in his length, Valeera gagged with surprise at her keeper's rough actions unable to resist as he moved her head up and down his cock

Secretly she was immensely turned on whenever someone was rough like this, her panties were soaked mere seconds after his cock entered her throat, she gripped his hips to balance herself allowing him full control, Kargath's hips bucked up into her mouth making her cheeks bulge with each thrust, she sucked and slurped on him rolling her tongue around every inch of his shaft moaning deeply every time her nose pressed against his pubic bone

Kargath groaned and sighed at the feeling of Valeera's hot little mouth every time he thrust into it, the way she had yet to protest or push away confirmed that she appreciated every rough action he took, feeling his cock throb he pulled her head up not wanting it to end so quickly, Valeera stared up at him with lust filled eyes and a sliver of saliva connecting her tongue to the tip of his cock

"Don't…..stop" she panted trying to lower her head which was still held in his firm grip

Kargath grinned wickedly lowering her head enough for her to wrap her lips around the head of his cock but not any lower, Valeera whined trying to get lower looking up with begging eyes sucking the tip of his cock as hard as she could

Kargath groaned at the feeling finally letting go of her head to give her free movement, Valeera automatically attacked his cock with her mouth, tongue and throat sucking him passionately and noisily, the sounds of her devouring his length filled the coliseum, she alternated between swallowing his entire cock to sucking the top half and stroking the bottom all the time staring up at him with wide eyes

Feeling his stomach tighten Kargath suddenly grabbed Valeera's head again and rolled them over pinning her head to the dirt as he unloaded into her wanting mouth, Valeera's eyes rolled up as he thrust deep into her mouth filling it with his sweet salty cum, Kargath moaned bucking his hips sinking his cock deep into his prize’s luscious mouth a few more times before slowly pulling away, Valeera held his cum in her mouth rolling the load around with her tongue before leisurely swallowing it "mmmmm” licking her lips.

Kargath moved down her body hooking his fingers into her soaked panties slowly sliding them down her legs, her pussy was swollen with arousal and the musk she was giving off had his mouth watering, taking hold of her legs Kargath pulled Valeera towards him laying her legs over his shoulders as he lowered his mouth to her core

Valeera cried out and gripped the dirt when Kargath's tongue made contact with her aching pussy, she panted as his hot tongue lazily licked along the length of her slit before pushing inside, she nearly sobbed as well when he pulled his tongue out and grazed his teeth over her sensitive clit "Kargath yes! Right there…..please" he repeated the action again sliding two fingers into her wanting cunt curling them, Valeera began to writhe and thrash wracked with sensation as Kargath began to finger her in time to sucking on her clit

Kargath watched her every movement quietly enjoying the sweet nectar she gave him with every move of his tongue and fingers, she was close, he just knew it, Valeera was easy to get off especially when she was as aroused as she was now, he inserted a third finger and bit down on her clit sending her tumbling over the edge

Arching her back Valeera screamed silently, her eyes rolling back and her tongue hanging out as her body erupted in ecstasy, her heels dug into his back and her hands gripped handfuls of his hair keeping his mouth to her clit

Shortly after her high died down the arena was filled with screams again, no sooner had her pussy stopped quivering Kargath had roughly penetrated her and proceeded to fuck her into the ground, Valeera clawed at his shoulders spreading her legs as wide as she could "deeper…deeper…fucking deeper!" she begged bucking her hips against his thrusts to impale herself further on his cock "oh god fuck me harder!"

Kargath growled as Valeera continued to scream and beg, her pussy clamped down on his cock with every thrust making it hard for him to withdraw, he took hold of one of her legs again and hung it over his shoulder allowing him to comply with his wife's plea for a deeper angle

Valeera's breasts bounced in tandem to her keeper's punishing thrusts into her welcoming cunt, the head of his cock hammered against the rim of her womb making her cum again and again, her eyes rolled back as her mind went completely white unable to do anything but feel Kargath's brutal claiming of her pussy

Growing tired of the position Kargath moved Valeera's leg from his shoulder and flipped her onto her front, taking hold of her slender hips and pounding into her hard from behind, Valeera cried out against the dirt as Kargath plunged even deeper into her, the head of his cock entering her womb with each deep thrust, she gripped onto the edges of the mat completely opening herself up to him, she could feel him throb inside of her and the feeling alone sent another mini orgasm through her

Feeling he was close Kargath increased his tempo pounding Valeera's pussy even harder and faster, her whole body moved with him in perfect synchronicity, her core rippled and clenched around him tighter and tighter as if begging for his release and with one final plunge into her it got its wish, Kargath bit into Valeera's shoulder growling primally as he unloaded into her completely, Valeera sighed in absolute bliss as she felt his seed burn her insides.   
Not able to stay to conscious any longer the blood elf rogue was simply closed her eyes and collapsed to the ground. The shattered hand chieftain stood admiring his work of the battered elf her body covered in dirt and her core leaking his essence showing that she’s been impregnated.   
He lifted the woman and threw her onto his shoulder as he carried her to his quarters for the night.


	2. Thunder's Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we do Fenris wolfbrother, his mate Ger'hel, and Alexstrazsa the Lifebinder. Hope you enjoy it?

In the frozen wastes of Northrend at the Horde outpost Fenris wolfbrother disembarked from his Rylakk with the dragoness in tow. Surprisingly she did not give any resistance but, was still under the effects of the troll brew.

Following him into the keep the other Thunderlords were eating or having sex with trolls or elves. The two continued on till they reached his quarters where his mate Gerhel was waiting for him.

“My chieftain” the female hunter said wearing nothing but her undergarments.

“My love” the iron wolf said as he brought the queen of the Red dragonflight for her to see.

“So, this is who will be joining us for our clan. A dragon and the queen of them no less” the female mag’har said.

“It would be pointless to resist so, just get it over with” Alexstrasza said looking away.

“We won’t force you to do anything dear; we’re hunters and therefore like our prey to come to us” Gerhel said as the Iron Wolf begin to remove his clothing.

“First we shall have our fun, and then you shall join us dragon” Fenris said as he and his mate started their festivities.

Reaching between her legs he quickly found her clit and pinched it hard, shooting awake Gerhel let out a half-conscious yelp but could barely make the squeak before Fenris forced his whole cock down her throat, Gerhel’s eyes flew open at the action trying to resist but Fenris quickly gave her clit another harsh pinch making her scream again in turn letting Fenris force himself deeper down her throat

He then gave her a second-long look, his eyes sparkling with a dark glee she had only ever seen  a few times and turning her on immensely, Fenris then buried both his hand into her purple locks grabbing two rough fistfuls of her hair and began ravaging her mouth and throat with a vigor Gerhel never knew he possessed.

He was fucking her mouth harder than she had ever seen him fuck anyone's pussy and despite the fact she could barely breathe and was still somewhat groggy Gerhel felt her pussy begin to gush hard with arousal as Fenris borderline raped her mouth and throat, gagging harshly on the frostwolf’s cock Gerhel made no effort to resist him merely grabbing hold of the furs around her for support as he continued to use her mouth like a cunt

While Fenris was going to town on Gerhel, the dragon queen simply watched seemingly not caring whether or not she liked it and the more she watched the more she realized she was soaking through her panties

As quietly as she could the pink haired girl slipped her soaked panties down her legs and braced herself against the wall burying three fingers deep inside her dripping pussy whilst biting her other hand to keep her aroused moans and squeaks as quiet as possible

Panting harder with pleasure as he felt his climax approaching Fenris drove his cock even harder into Gerhel’s mouth bruising her lips before he released with a loud cry of the thunderlord’s name, his thick sudden rush of cum causing Gerhel to gag harshly as she struggled to swallow it all before she choked on it, her back arching as her lungs ached for air only causing her face to press harder against Fenris’s groin, her nose burying itself in his pubic hair causing her head to swim even more as it was clouded with what little musk he had

When his climax finally ended Fenris finally dismounted Gerhel’s face to which she let out a harsh gasp as she coughed and spluttered for air, she gasped far more horny than angry especially as she realized that the blond was still hard and now hard a rough grip on her thong, with a rough pull he rid her of the underwear making her yelp before making her scream as he quickly forced his cock into her tight soaking cunt and clamped a hand tight around her mouth to muffle her screams and moans.

Alexstrasza was still watching from the doorway, her fingers frenziedly pumping into her dripping pussy as she bit down on her finger as hard as she could to muffle her moans of pleasure and arousal, the sight of her master brutally fucking Gerhel into the bedding was driving her wild and she was holding herself on the very verge of orgasm to both prolong her pleasure and to prevent herself from screaming and giving herself away “oh fuck” she moaned into her hand as she pressed it to her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks as the pressure in her groin built up even more becoming borderline painful to hold in

Sobbing with pleasure against Fenris’s hand Gerhel’s toes began to curl in the air as her own orgasm hit her hard, letting go of the couch cushions her hands quickly went to her top pushing it up to free her tits for Fenris to admire, her firm D cup breasts bouncing wildly from Fenris’s pace as Gerhel tried to pull her top up even more eventually settling on pulling at it hard enough to tear it off to completely bare her upper body to Fenris throwing the pieces of her clothing to the floor

Alexstrasza nearly collapsed as her knees died under her, hitting the frame hard as her nails scraped her g-spot setting off her orgasm desperately trying to keep her mouth shut throughout her climax to prevent herself from being discovered, thankfully Fenris was too far gone to notice her slip up using his free hand to grope at Gerhel’s tits as he continued railing her cunt with bruising force, shaking her head as her body shook with ecstasy Gerhel finally managed to wrestle her face free from Fenris’s hand “oh fuck….oh fuck yes! Harder! Fuck me harder!” she panted grabbing at Fenris’s chest tugging desperately at it in an attempt to make him use her even rougher as her body started to seize up in orgasm

As Gerhel’s cunt clenched extremely tight in her climax Fenris slammed inside her as far as he could go as he reached his second release moments later, shooting his hot thick load deep inside Gerhel’s womb scolding her insides making her scream breathlessly with ecstasy before he pulled out and finished all over her groin and stomach

Unable to just stand and watch for a second longer Alexstrasza borderline crumpled into the room ignoring the pain in her knees as they hit the floor hard grabbing hold of her keeper’s cock as soon as she reached him and stuffing every inch of it into her mouth catching him off guard, still too out of it to properly react Fenris just went with it sitting back on the furs across Gerhel’s legs as Alexstrasza went to town on his cock, her head bobbing wildly up and down his length drooling and slurping messily as the taste of his and Gerhel’s releases

Panting with pleasure Fenris took hold of his prize’s head by the horns roughly guiding her to increase her pace making the red haired woman gag and retch as his cock punched down her throat over and over, this only turned her on more though as her cunt started to drip down her inner thighs making a wet patch on the floor beneath her, her tits bouncing in tandem with her head as she let herself get roughly skull fucked placing her hands on Fenris’s thighs for balance

Still completely boneless from the borderline sexual assault she had just suffered Gerhel strained her neck to lift her head up just enough to watch Fenris roughly fuck Alexstrasza’s mouth, the sound of each soft gag that escaped the pink haired girls mouth sending a jolt of arousal to her abused cunt, biting her lip at the sight she slowly reached down to her cum packed core letting out a sharp gasp when her fingers brushed against her aching clit, her back arching as she slowly fucked herself to the sight of Alexstrasza’s face fucking

Groaning loudly Fenris soon reached his third climax in his wife’s tight throat, slamming her face down against his groin as he unloaded with her neck causing Alexstrasza’s eyes to roll back from lack of oxygen, with her face steadily turning red Alexstrasza hurriedly swallowed every shot of cum that was forced down her throat gasping heavily for breath when Fenris finally let her pull away from his cock “oh fuck….oh fuck that was hot…” she panted letting her drool run down her chin and drip down onto her tits as she breathed heavily staring at her husband’s cock with a mixture of pure love and lust, she still had no idea what had gotten into him but it didn’t stop her from loving every second of it “god I love this cock”

Gerhel moaned louder with arousal as her fingers continued to work her clit watching intently as Alexstrasza began to suck Fenris’s dick again, her head bobbing wildly as her husband just sat back to enjoy it, making sure that his cock was completely soaked Alexstrasza then pulled back and moved to mount his waist placing one hand on his shoulder for balance whilst using her free hand to guide his cock back to her ass, settling herself down she let his cock rest between her ass cheeks biting her lip with a low moan as she felt every inch press against her tightest hole

Gasping as she watched Alexstrasza then lift herself up and slam her ass down on her husband’s cock with a shriek of pleasure Gerhel let out a small cry as she brought herself to orgasm, her back arching and her body shaking wildly with pleasure as Alexstrasza started to wildly bounce on Fenris’s cock “oh god! Oh god Fenris yes! Fuck my ass! Fuck it!” the red-haired woman cried sobbing with pleasure as Fenris started to thrust up into her tightest hole every time she slammed her ass down on his cock

The walls soon rattled with Alexstrasza’s screams as she bounced and bucked frantically on Fenris’s lap, her tits bouncing wildly with her as tears continued to stream down her cheeks “fuck me! Fuck your whore! Use my ass good!” she wept before yelping as Fenris suddenly took over grabbing hold of her tighter and flipping her over forcing her down on her back against Gerhel’s front making the Geisha gasp as well before he started brutally railed into the red haired woman’s ass missionary style

Completely sandwiched between Gerhel and Fenris Alexstrasza just let her body go limp focusing only on the maddening levels of pleasure that ran through her body as Gerhel quickly adjusted to the situation reaching around to fondle the dragon queen’s breasts “can’t breathe….so good….harder….” she wheezed as her body jerked to the point that she started to hyperventilate, her toes curling as her legs hung over Fenris’s shoulders “I….I’m gonna…cum…”

“Cum then, let him know just how good his cock feels in your little ass” Gerhel breathed in her ear squeezing her breasts harder and moaning herself as with every thrust Fenris took into Alexstrasza’s ass his balls hit against her cunt sending a small jolt of pleasure up her spine every couple of seconds, gritting her teeth tight Alexstrasza screamed through them as her orgasm crashed through her nearly making her pass out as her back arched and her body thrashed harshly between Gerhel’s and Fenris’s bodies “that’s it, nice and hard you little whore” Gerhel growled as one of her hands travelled down to play with Alexstrasza’s clit making the smaller girl wail with pleasure

Grunting loudly with every thrust Fenris soon reached another climax shortly after Alexstrasza’s ended, ramming his cock balls deep into her ass blowing his red hot load deep inside of her making her gasp sharply, her eyes rolling back as she passed out from sheer ecstasy, her body twitching as her master’s unloaded inside of her before pulling out to finish all over her tits and stomach “spirits that’s fucking sexy” Gerhel breathed watching the last streams of Fenris’s cum land across Alexstrasza’s limp body “fuck my ass next?” she pleaded biting her nail as she batted her eyelids at the hunter, knowing full well he was up for it as somehow his cock was still hard

Within moments Alexstrasza was laying alone on the couch sleeping off the intense fuck and Gerhel was face down ass up on the floor, her nails dug into the ground as she panted like a animal in heat with pleasure, her big ass shaking and rippling with every brutal thrust Fenris took into her tightest hole “fuck….fuck….fuck! I love it!” she panted loudly as her toes curled with pleasure, constant mini orgasms ran through her veins with very thrust into her fat ass “cum in my ass! Use it! It’s yours!” she begged before screaming as Fenris complied, blowing his final load deep into the mag’har’s tight ass making her mind explode with sheer pleasure.

As they were resting Gerhel was cuddled up next to her husband as the dragon was still unconscious.

“You know despite how good it was I think you failed to make her carry your child” she said motioning to the red-haired woman who was knocked out with cum leaking from her ass.

“There’s always tomorrow” the iron wolf suggested giving his predatory grin to which his mate returned in kind.


	3. In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we have the Infamous Blackhand of the Blackrock with the ex-commander of the Gilnean Liberation Front Lorna Crowley. Blackhand works in Ironforge as he keeps Lorna chained the woman not knowing this is all part of his strategy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see you all are enjoying my story. Keep sending those bookmarks and Kudos.

At the Underforge Blackhand was working on the Anvil forging new weapons from the newly discovered ore known as Azerite. As he was doing this the former gilnean commander, Lorna Crowley was still chained to the ground.

It would have been bearable if not for the extreme heat that emanating from below.  The female’s clothes were drenched in sweat as she just kept her murderous glare on the blacksmith orc as he kept hammering away at the Azerite.

While he wouldn’t admit it, he did find the puny human attractive and she did find her wildness quite… alluring. He didn’t have time to pursue a relationship due to his role as chieftain; things became even more busy when he joined the Iron Horde and his clan had to provide weapons and armors for an entire faction.

Being the tactician, he was Blackhand knew it would just be best to let the potion do its job and let the rest fall into place.

Lorna knew she had to get out of here and find her father and the King hopefully they were both still alive. She looked around to see if there was anything that she can use to escape, when she saw the key to her chain just a couple of feet away from her.

Looking to see if the Blackrock was paying attention, she slowly crawled to the key stopping at few inches as the chains held her back. She used her feet and was barely able to reach the key and dragged it towards her.

Once she was free the ex-commander thought about escaping when she decided that taking out one of the Warlords would help the Alliance and weakened the Iron Horde greatly.

Lorna slowly walks up to the Warlord before jumping on him and grabbing the hammer and held it up high.

“Well. What are you waiting for? Do it” he said taunting the woman. Lorna wanted to but couldn’t for some reason as she wanted to screw something so bad it hurts.

 “Shut up you made the mistake of not keep tabs on me, monster!” she said.

“You mean keeping your chains loose enough, so you can get the key that I felt for you, and then surprising me when I can easily hear you sneaking up on me” he said getting a shocked look from the gilnean.

“You planned all of this, you are despicable. I will string you up from the neck and have you displayed for all to see. I should let every single worgen tear into your flesh and devour you whole. I-I…I” she stopped her ranting as she couldn’t take it any more and slapped him before kissing him on the lips.

This went on for a few more minutes when the Blackrock flipped them over placing the ex-commander on the anvil as she knocked everything aside.

Lorna moaned and rolled on her back, her legs falling open, her dress up just at her crotch. He could see the cute black string panties she wore, and her light scent filled his nose, causing his cock to ache and twitch as if trying to reach her. His decision had again been made for him and he sat up quickly taking his pants down to his ankles and stepping out of them.

He knelt on the anvil between Lorna legs gently lifting her dress to her waist. He watched her sweet face, her moist lips parted as she continued to moan. He thought of trying to slip her panties off her, but smiled devilishly at the next thought that flashed in his mind. In one motion he snapped the flimsy sting of her panties on both sides and just pulled the top of the fabric down revealing her beautiful mound like a present.

She was freshly shaven with just a small tuft of dark hair above her cleft. Her lips were exposed for him to gaze on their pinkness, they glistened invitingly. She must be feeling really good, he thought because she was dripping wet.

He let his thumb start at the top of her mound and roll over her slick pink button lightly, she responded with a moan. Her delicious smell was filling the room and his brain, he stroked her repeatedly watching her sleeping face respond.

He slid his thumb down her pink petals spreading them open. Then he dipped two fingers into her, a little mewl escaped and he licked his wet fingers tasting her sweetness.

He had to have more, he licked his lips as he leaned down to taste her fully, his tongue splitting the petals of her nether lips and drinking in her cream; his eyes focused on her face. He was in heaven. Deep moans of satisfaction coming from him as his mouth, his lips devoured Lorna's cute pink wet pussy.

She began to roll her hips into him. She was beginning to smile, her hand reached for her lover and got Blackhand's head and began to stroke his head as he continued to eat her. He feasted on her, for quite a long while Lorna 's mewls of delight increasing. He could feel her hot flesh twitching and throbbing under his tongue, she was close he could tell and he didn't let up.

She began to buck slowly and moan "Ahhh Ahhh..." suddenly she sat up looking around right as her body was ready to release the built up pleasure.

"BLACKHAND!" she shouted trying to scoot back from him, he just looked up at her. His eyes squinted in sly slits as he continued to lick her. His lips covered her clit sucking hard, she couldn't help but cry out in pleasure as her body stiffened. He grabbed her leg, pulling her deeper into his open mouth rolling her clit on his tongue. Her body tensed and she bucked up into him rapidly, her mind going blank in surprised almost violent pleasure, as she came in waves on his mouth!

He smiled seeing her writhe under him, his hand firmly on her thighs so she couldn't wiggle away from his hot eager tongue. Blackhand slowed and became rougher as he felt her orgasms begin to subside.

Now it was his turn and in one swift motion he sat up jerked her closer to his body, grabbing hold of his dripping cock, he mounted her before she could catch her breath from her orgasms. He sunk himself deeply firmly into her tight wet entrance. Her back arched into him.

"BLACKHAND! she squealed in erotic shock. His thick hard rod, filling her instantly, causing her to gasp. "Wait!" but it was too late he had begun to stroke into her. He was propped up over her his eyes burning lustfully into her as he moved his dick his back and forth. Deep and deeper with each stroke.

Lorna was trying to gather herself, her senses, he felt so good, so thick hot and meaty inside her. She shuddered with pleasure at his boldness, at her lewd thoughts.

He quickly eagerly spread her legs with his knees and guided himself into her again, planting himself and letting her feel him deep inside her before he began to thrust in and out. He took his hand from her breast just long enough to grab her face and turn it to his mouth so he could kiss her fully and deeply, his tongue shooting in and out of hers. She could taste herself on him, and that turned her on even more, she began to roll and gyrate her hips.

Blackhand pulled back grabbing her on the curve of her waist to steady himself on the edge of the anvil and he pumped into her more forcefully, the sound of their slapping sweaty skin hardly drowned out by the fans.

She was twitching and squeezing him hungrily from the inside the instant he sunk into her. He knew she was close. He reached around with one hand pinching her nipple. Sending shock waves of delight through her.

He rammed himself into her repeatedly, sweat dripping down her back into the crevice of her ass make easy and slick his assault on her needy tight pussy.

SSSMAAACKKKK. He slapped her ass with his open hand as he plowed into her.

"AHHHHHHHHh.." Lorna cried out at the initial sting, then the dirtiest shiver of raw indecent pleasure went through her.

SSSMAAAKKK. He slapped her ass again, his cock still thrusting roughly.

The heat added to their mounting fever pitch of lust, causing each of them to grind and thrust on the other wildly as they furiously rode each other for self-gratification.

Blackhand threw Lorna's leg over the side of the anvil, spreading her pussy wider, gaining better access to her. She moaned in perverse excitement, grabbing her ass spreading herself even wider.

Blackhand growled, passionately ramming himself deeply, savagely into her open cunt.

"Hannnnnn..." Lorna moaning mounted. "I'm cumming... I'm cumming Blackhand!" Her head flew back as her body began to shudder and pulse in waves of heated ecstasy. He felt her pussy flood with more of her honey as he kept pumping into her. Her mound tightened on his shaft as her passionate orgasm, exploded through her overwhelming her senses, and continued and his thrusts became fervent and erratic, he sunk himself deep into her with one final thrust, pumping his searing load into her belly. Rope after hot rope of his white thick cream filling her, causing her to writhe in a luscious indulgent thrill.

Blackhand's body, rocked into Lorna, for several more minutes as if in an erotic daze, just relishing the sweat, the sensual connection he had with her now. He hands roaming over her body, kneading and stroking her; taking in the feel and smell of her damp skin. He curled over her, his arms wrapped around her waist, his head on her back. He throbbed inside her now and again and she responded by squeezing him.

He finally lay back on the anvil, still planted inside her, pulling her with him. Lorna lay over Blackhand like a little blanket. They were both hot and sticky but neither wanted to move; heated arousal was already growing in each of them again.

Lorna pulled herself off Blackhand and laid down next to him. Seeing Blackhand's cock was still rock hard after all this, Lorna smiled at him. "sir," she said spreading her legs, As lust took over she spread her lips, letting Blackhand a good glimpse at her dripping hole. Blackhand smiled and crawled on top of her. Lorna bent her legs back until her ankles rested at either side of her head. She smiled at Blackhand's astounded reaction, "That's right," she said with a sexy smirk while fingering her hole, "Whatever your desire is, you can do whatever you want to me."

Blackhand did not need any more incentive. He didn't give Lorna a chance to prepare herself as he piston his cock into her tight hole. "OH! FUCK!" they both shouted. Lorna had never felt so her hole stretched to this limit so quickly before. Blackhand felt that his cock was melting inside her, it felt like her pussy had a furnace inside that basked him in intense heat. As he pulled out he felt her tight hot hole try to suck him back in. "So hot… I feel like I'm gonna melt!" she yelled. He gripped the gilnean's ankles and began to fuck her. Soon the pace began to become intense as Blackhand lost himself in that delicious heat enveloping him, it became more like rutting than fucking. He watched hypnotized by Lorna's bouncing breasts, watching them bounce with every thrust.

Lorna sucked in air as Blackhand knocked it out of her. Each thrust Blackhand pulled almost all the way out to punch right back in all the way. "AAHHH! You're amazing!" The anvil started to shake as it was bombarded by the impact of Blackhand's thrust. Blackhand could feel the heat take its toll on her, "Arrgh! Gonna cum! Gonna fill you up!" He gave a few violent thrusts before pushing himself all the way, shoving his cock in all the way until the head kissed her cervix. Lorna came right before Blackhand, enveloping his manhood before cumming. Blackhand felt like his cock was being seared by the heat as he came, filling up her womb with his cum. Like before Lorna rolled her eyes into the back of her head as Blackhand filled her. "Ohhhhh!! Blackhand! My womb feels so full! Your spunk is so hot…."

Blackhand pulled out of her and laid his head down on his next to hers, exhausted and gasping for air. He turned to see the woman out cold(no pun intended) from the combined ecstasy and heat. He laid her away from the anvil and continued his work without even putting his clothes back on. 

"Just as planned" the Blackrock said to himself giving a devilish smirk.  


	4. Ferocious Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for this part we have the chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow Kilrogg Deadeye having his way with the strong and honorable Captain Fareeya of the Lightforged Draenei. The captain will probably try to resist like the others... or will she?

In the ruins of the great Zul’Aman the Bleeding Hollow has taken the fallen city as their stronghold within Azeroth. The orcs practice their blood magic and other sacred traditions as they hope to strengthen ranks while few did proliferation.

In the main chambers of their Cheiftain the one-eyed orc had his prize on him slowly sucking him off. Captain Fareeya was among the strongest of the Lightforged Draenei and one Turalyon’s closest lieutenants. However, the effects of the troll potion was too strong for her and being in a spaceship for hundreds of years doing nothing but running and fighting demons can take toll on a females carnal craving.

“To think you would fall so easily, you truly are weak” the orc sneered as the lightforged glared at him, but the warrior knew there was no fire behind those eyes. a voluptuous young woman with long platinum-blonde hair, thin eyebrows, piercing blue eyes, and distinct blue lips. Her clothing consists of a white dress that shows her cleavage as well as white heels.

Pulling her by the horns and tossing her on the bed she slowly got her armor and clothing off rendering her naked. Slowly her fingers traveled down to her snatch and breasts as she began to fondle them looking at the savage with smoldering eyes.

“To think I would be doing this with these filthy creatures after what they did, and yet I don’t know what’s come over me. I can’t stop, I don’t want to stop” she thought when Kilrogg approached her.

looking up with shimmering eyes she poked her tongue out lapping at the slit on his cock head making him shudder, one of his strong hands moved to settle in her ashen hair as Fareeya took the head of his cock passed her lips sealing them tight and sucking hard, Kilrogg groaned her name placing his other hand on her head grasping her hair tight starting to buck his hips pushing his cock deeper into her mouth making her take around three quarters of it

 

Fareeya moaned in arousal at the sudden force letting Kilrogg take full control of her mouth turning what would have been a passionate blowjob into a pseudo mouth fuck, her pussy throbbed when Kilrogg pushed his entire shaft into her mouth pressing her face to his groin starting to tug at her hair, her throat bulged slightly as he pushed passed her waning gag reflex making her moan deeper

 

Fingers then went into a frenzy working her soaking wet aching cunt and clit, she was more than half way to orgasm on sheer arousal alone and was steadily building up as Kilrogg's pace grew faster near hammering into her hungry mouth slowly giving into his baser instincts of reaching orgasm no matter what.

 

Fareeya began to hum around his dick as her orgasm grew nearer, Kilrogg's balls tightened as well signaling he was close too, Fareeya pushed three fingers inside of her pumping them hard and faster desperately trying to get herself off with Kilrogg moaning deeper when she tasted his precum on her tongue, her cunt began to drip soaking her panties further as she fucked herself in tandem with Kilrogg fucking her mouth, she heard Kilrogg mumbled something incoherent as his cock throbbed even harder and erupted in her wanting mouth thrusting all the way inside, the sudden rush of thick burning cum down her throat sent Fareeya over the edge with him gushing all over her hand as her body rocked with her orgasm, her cheeks swelled as Kilrogg's release filled her mouth completely causing her to cover her mouth with her free hand when Kilrogg pulled away panting

 

"For a Draenei… you sure know how to…handle it rough" Kilrogg panted as Fareeya played with his release on her tongue; he grinned watching Fareeya gulp down his cum and lick her lips for any remainder of it.

 

"Guess fighting demons makes you… adroit" Fareeya responded cockily sticking her tongue out showing that she had greedily swallowed everything he had given her "you know I would happily suck the life out of you through that big thick cock of yours" she winked moving forward to trail her tongue along his still hard length; no longer caring what was going on she just needed to bed someone and here was somebody right in front of her.

 

Kilrogg hissed at the sensation taking hold of her hair again; Fareeya teased licking his cock again making his grip on her hair tighten "pull it" she moaned at the stinging sensation "I love it"

 

In response Kilrogg clenched his fist tighter heaving Fareeya to her feet by her hair making her whimper and moan, her arousal was starting to coat her inner thighs and when she was forced to, Kilrogg was still rock hard and the sight of Fareeya vulnerable in his grasp shaking with need was enough to make him throb with desire, he harshly threw her making her land with her bare cunt and ass in the air

 

Positively dripping with arousal Fareeya whimpered again shaking her ass seductively, knowing that one little noise was enough to send Kilrogg wild with desire, as she intended Kilrogg gripped her hips without a care for her comfort and seconds later drove his entire cock into her soaking pussy, Fareeya's eyes rolled back into her head from the brutal entry nearly cumming on the spot, she loved it as he just fucked her, holding her hips with bruising force Kilrogg pounded into her again and again making her scream her lungs out

 

Their coupling was hard and fast only lasting a few minutes before they both came hard again, when Kilrogg pulled out Fareeya collapsed onto the air bed lying near paralyzed in pleasure as Kilrogg's release steadily ran down her thighs, her eyes were still rolled back, and her tongue hung out a bit as her body thrummed with ecstasy, little moans of residual pleasure escaping her mouth.

“By the light” she said slowly regaining her breath as she felt the man enter her again.

“What! Again?!” the captain said as the chieftain gave a fanged grin.

“You didn’t think it was going to be over that quick” he growled, Kilrogg rammed his entire cock into her wanting pussy making her scream out lungs out into the pillow, pushing her hips back immediately whilst her keeper began to use her womanhood, gripping her ass with one hand whilst keeping her head pressed down with the other.

 

Fareeya was in utter bliss as Kilrogg used her for his pleasure, punishing her hungry slit, fucking her harder than he had for a long time, already feeling her pussy beginning to bruise turning her head to lick at his fingers as he held her head tighter “oh fuck…harder…fucking take me…” she panted sucking his thumb into her mouth sucking on his hard and long, moaning around it as Kilrogg entered her womb

 

Grinning wickedly Kilrogg spanked Fareeya extremely hard making her ass bounce harder clapping loudly from his hit, the sound of Fareeya’s yelps of pleasure spurring him to spank her over and over making her cute ass bounce and jiggle for his enjoyment, grunting as her cunt clamped down on his cock as she orgasmed yet again soaking his groin and the sheets below them

 

After a while they changed positions, Kilrogg laying back as Fareeya rode him reverse cowgirl style, his hands clutching her nice lithe ass whilst her own hands fondled her tits and clit, moaning and whimpering as she felt Kilrogg throbbing inside her pussy, his hot precum starting to pour into her little womb warming her insides “please cum inside me, I don’t care if I become pregnant, I just want your cum” she pleaded riding him harder making him throb harder

 

“Come on Draenei bitch, ride it faster, earn my cum” Kilrogg growled spanking Fareeya again making her yelp and moan, her pace growing f aster near instantly “that’s it, nearly there”

 

Fareeya rode him faster and faster, her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue hanging out all of the way openly drooling with pleasure, she had completely lost count of how many times she had orgasmed and she couldn’t even conjure a full thought to try to count, squeezing her cunt even tighter she worked Kilrogg’s cock even harder soon being rewarded by his explosive release, his thick hot cum bursting out flooding her pussy and womb making her scream breathlessly before collapsing back on Kilrogg’s front gasping for breath.

 

“Still not satisfied.” Kilrogg stated cupping Fareeya’s breasts squeezing it firmly as the female lightforged could only give a weak moan in response. Not that Kilrogg needed her compliance in the matter.

 

 The one eyed orc begin pummeling her with renewed vigor. For the rest of the night the sounds of a female moaning/screaming could be heard throughout the forest.


End file.
